


Fists of Justice

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [16]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thomas Schreiber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Thomas finds out what Callum has done to Jess and it throws him into action.
Series: Dribble Drabble April [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Fists of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Thomas' fists
> 
> This is partially from a discussion about the past actions of Callum Brightwell against his children and what would happen if Thomas found out it happened again.

“Get him out of here.” 

Thomas’ voice is eerily calm and quiet which sets Dario’s nerves on edge. He has seen too many times what the dungeons under Rome did to his friend. The once quiet, but sweet and loving young man had changed into a more cautious and slightly dangerous person.

Grateful that he had started working out more, Dario carefully lifted Jess into his arms. His stomach soured hearing the distressed sounds. He could see the anger blooming further in Thomas’ eyes. “Let’s go.”

Thomas shook his head and when Dario was out the door, he turned back to Callum. “You hurt him.”

“It’s not your place, Boy.”

If he thought the first feeling of his fist into Callum’s stomach felt satisfying, it was nothing compared to the feeling of his fist hitting Callum’s face. The cracking of facial bones under his knuckles fed into the anger that had been building. When he was just barely recognizable, Thomas walked out of the room in a daze. His hands are a bloodied mix of his own blood and Jess’ father’s. 

“Schreiber,” Santi stared at him.

“I don’t know.” his voice hollow and quiet. 

Santi knew what it could mean for his career if he did nothing, but he also knew what it would do to Thomas to be locked up again. “He was that way when you found him, correct?” he led him on.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go have medica look at your hands. You did a number on them when that plate fell on it.”

Thomas looked at Santi gratitude in his eyes even though now that the anger and adrenaline was leaving him. “Yes Sir.”


End file.
